


Empty Bottles in Empty Houses

by princegaydrian



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Poetry, bad breakups, implied suicide, kind of bad really, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princegaydrian/pseuds/princegaydrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>poem about a relationship gone bad and the effects of it on the narrator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Bottles in Empty Houses

I drank all of the top shelf but the ceaseless thrumming of your fingers typing still replays in my head.   
text, backspace, pause.  
the unsent replies to years of messages could've watered down the sting of it all,  
had you only fucking sent them.   
even in person, you sounded empty,  
a tape recorder playing back on an endless loop of half-hearted words and responses weaker than you left me.  
I sat in the cold bath in the wintertime but my skin still burns with your filthy touch.   
at least those texts can't caress me, touch me, strangle me.  
at least those texts can only bruise my eyes, my fingertips, my screen as I read the one-sided conversation   
over 

and

over. 

the one time you reply and your intentions are fifty times more dangerous than the poison I downed.


End file.
